


My lovely prison.

by diokoxkristof



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Captured!kaneki, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, alpha!kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diokoxkristof/pseuds/diokoxkristof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki brought Hide to the ccg to save his life and turned himself in in the act, now after weeks in captivity Akira gives him the possibility to live with Hide under the control of the ccg.<br/>Hide will have to deal with a territorial and almost feral Kaneki, one different from the boy he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

Kaneki felt claustrophobic in the small iron cell, the walls around him were cold and slippery, he knew it was impossible to escape from the cell, and when they fed him it was with a ridiculous amount of security, not that he ate anyway.

It was a long time since he had any kind of contact with anyone, that's why it came as a surprise when investigator Amon with investigator Akira wanted to meet him.

He was presented a white room with a lot of armed guards and a plate of cooked human meat in front of his seat, a knife and fork on either side, a glass with some water and a cup of coffee in front of it, he sat down and looked at it suspiciously, gazing at the investigators right after.

"What is this?" He asked, his voice raspy from the long time it hadn't been used. "A offering of peace I guess." Said Akira, her confident pose and secure voice pierced the ice that had settled in the room.

"We looked at your file, Centipede... Eyepatch... Kaneki Ken."

The half ghoul's eyes widened but he quickly regained control of himself and calmly answered:

"So, what does it change?"

Amon responded this time.

"You were human, this changes a lot of things regarding your case, we believe that with the right kind of treatment and maybe some research we could not only help you, but people that have possibly been turned."

He took a breath and looked at the ghoul's face in search of any reaction, finding none, beside a slight diffidence, he continued:

"We exist to help humans, this is our job, you were human and... We believe is partially our fault if things turned out the way they did, we should had been more careful, it was our negligence that caused all this mess and so we decided to help you in some ways..."

Kaneki glared at him then he took the fork and knife and started eating.

"It tastes better raw."

He said taking the coffee and starting drinking. Amon made a face at the statement and even Akira paled a bit.

"Investigator Amon... I'd like to ask you not to lie to me, I already am imprisoned, so I would appreciate some truth."

The investigator body tensed, but his companion smiled.

"You are really as intelligent as they say."

She states looking at him.

"Honestly, we saw your strength, and we want to create others like you, but better versions, this way we could create a stronger squad of investigators."

Kaneki seemed to think about it.

"What is in for me? It's not like torturing or killing me would be of much use."

"That is true."

She immediately replied.

"That's why we did some research, we can assure you some... Privileges. We can't leave you without supervision of course, but we can make some changes to make you more comfortable, furthermore we have someone that you might want to see again."

Kaneki mind rushed to think about who that might be, immediately Hide's face came to his mind, the things that happened that night after Anteiku burned down. He didn't want to think about it, but he had a question.

"Did he survive?"

Akira smiled.

"He had someone to come home to."

She said smiling lightly.

Kaneki eyes fell on the now empty plate.

"I'll help you... But I have a couple of requests."

Akira straightened her posture

"Ask away, we'll se what we can do "

Kaneki nodded and requested for a pen and some paper, as soon as he got them he started to write, then after a few minutes he read:

"I'd like to have the possibility to help some other ghouls I got to know and that haven't killed if not for self defense."

Amon seemed perplexed.

"But how did they eat if they didn't kill?"

Kaneki took a moment, then answered.

"They ate people who killed themself."

The investigator seemed to have still a few doubts, but nodded.

"We will think of something, but I can't promise anything."

"I understand. I would also like to have the possibility to end college, I was enrolled as Kami university before everything happened."

Akira spoke.

"We can make it happen without a doubt."

Kaneki nodded.

"That's... About all I think... I don't expect you won't experiment on me, but I would like to live... As humanly as possible, even if it's only for a bit."

Amon's lips thinned, he looked away.

"Also... If you are gonna make others like me... Please be considerate of their humanity."

Akira nodded.

"We are about done then... I guess that friend of yours, Nagachika, is waiting, we have already finished the preparations for your new living space."

She said getting up.

"You will be constantly watched trough cameras and guards will be right out of the door all the time, I hope you are aware of that."

Kaneki nodded, he expected nothing less.

"You are a SS ranted ghoul, and a kakuja at it. You will eat once a day, we want to be sure no accidents will occur, and occasionally you will partake on a mission with me and Amon, is all clear?"

The ghoul simply nodded again.

"Great then, follow me."

The ghoul sat up and, with the constant presence of the guards approached the elevator, only one thought on his mind, the safety of his friend.

"We learnt a lot about ghoul behavior recently but half ghouls are new, so expect a lot of psychologists visiting you."

Kaneki half listened at Akira's voice and concentrated on their path to the CCG headquarters, they headed in a different side of the building that looked like a residential place. He caught Hide's smell way before they got near the door, he could tell the blonde was just released from the hospital because of the smells of medicine and transfusions on him, he looked at the wooden frame and as soon as it opened the ghoul's eyes searched for him.

"Hi, Kaneki."

The human smiled brightly at him from the other side of the door, his bright eyes contrasted with his sickly pale skin and the IV by his side, the smell of blood was still strong on him, even stronger now that they were face to face.

"Hi... Hide."

Kaneki answered forcing an half smile on his face, finally he was home.

 

 

\------ a few days earlier------

 

"Hideyoshi Nagachika."

Investigator Akira greeted him as soon as she entered the hospital room, with her came the other investigator, Amon.

"Miss Mado, it's great to see you!"

He said cheerfully, the machines he was attached to beeped noisily.

"Is your recovery going well?"

Hide nodded.

"A bit slowly, but good."

The pair seated next to Hide's bed.

"We need to talk to you about the ghoul centipede."

She said, getting to the point, Hide shifted uncomfortably in the hospital bed.

"He brought you to us and turned himself in, now... Why would he do that?"

Hide pondered about his options, he could lie, but they probably knew already the truth... So maybe being honest was the best choice.

"He... He is a friend of mine, we know each other since elementary school... He is very important to me."

Akira nodded.

"Was he always a ghoul?"

Hide denied. The interview went on for some time, Hide told them about the abusive aunt and his mother's death, up to his change. Amon seemed most disturbed about the story.

"He... He was just a very unlucky kid."

Hide bit his lips.

"What are you gonna do with him?"

Akira spoke, looking at some papers.

"Right now we are keeping him inprisoned, he is very dangerous and unstable, that is simply what it is."

"Unstable? What do you mean?"

Akira adverted her eyes.

"It's confidential information, but I think you should know. Eyepatch has started eating another ghouls, this led him to develop a kakuja, a very powerful kagune, but the price for it is the ghoul's sanity."

Hide remained silent for a while, thinking about the information received.

"Why are you talking with me then?"

He asked.

"We... Have a project regarding eyepatch."

She answered, getting some papers out of her bag.

"We would like to... Do a rehabilitation with him and at the same time some research, we know he is almost immune to RC gas suppressants, this means we would have to physically confront him to subdue him, if he was... Collaborative it would be a lot easier."

Hide thought about It.

"So you want a lab rat."

"Pretty much. But a willing one."

Hide's eyes darkened.

"And what do I have to do with this?"

"You? You are the one who will be by his side and calm him down, make him docile."

Hide was enraged.

"He is not some kind of ravenous animal!"

"Then prove it."

Hide sensed something was off, then looked at Amon, he secretly indicated a camera in one of the corners of the room.

"... What would be my task?"

"You would be in charge to keep a close eye on the subject, and controlling his moves, it is important for you to know that he has shown to be an alpha and is very protective of his territory, he may exclude you or accept you... Or even make you a part of his... Stuff."

Hide understood what that implicated, in the endless pile of books he read on ghouls it was mentioned that they were divided in alphas, betas and omegas, alphas were the more aggressive and possessive of them all, so it would be even harder to deal with Kaneki.

"I... Understand the situation... I can accept to take care of him, but I have a condition."

Akira sighed.

"Ask."

Hide straightened his back.

"I want Kaneki to live in a nice place, cozy and full of books."

Akira seemed puzzled but nodded.

"No problem at all."

She said, getting up.

"We'll take our leave, heal as good as possible, as soon as you walk we'll start the project."

She exited the room with Amon and left Hide with his own thoughts.


	2. Chapter two

Hide was smiling towards the ghoul, Kaneki could tell he was still in a bad shape, but he was just glad Hide was alive.  
He stayed still at the doorframe, not knowing what to do, he didn't trust himself near Hide, his smell was off, different than usual, maybe... A bit more alluring.  
Kaneki didn't think too much about it as he noticed a mop of bright hair moving towards him in what should have been a bone-crushing hug but was really weak.  
Kaneki relaxed a bit and hugged him back.  
"I missed you, Kaneki."  
He whispered while looking at his eyes, the ghoul features softened.  
"I missed you too, Hide."  
The human smiled and gazed at the investigators behind Kaneki.  
"See, all fine and dandy! I told you he was a good guy."  
One of the investigators snorted.  
"Well, we'll leave you two alone, you have a lot to catch up."  
Akira said as everyone got out and the two were left to themselves.  
"So, Kaneki, what about a change of clothes? You can choose the room you want and settle down."  
Kaneki looked at Hide and understood that the other was trying to accommodate his instincts by letting him decide the living arrangements, he probably already knew everything about his nature...  
The ghoul was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice Hide looking at him expectantly.  
"Kaneki...?"  
"Y-yes... All right..."  
Kaneki saw that the rooms were one next to the other, there was a bathroom and a kitchen as well as a quite roomy living room.  
He choose his bedroom and settled in, he didn't have much, but found some bag of clothes of different sizes near the bed.  
He picked the clothes that fit him and organized them in the drawers, then wore some new pants and a t-shirt, both black.  
"Ehi, Kaneki! Do you want to watch a movie?"  
Hide asked, careful to remain out of the other's room.  
"Yeah, sure, just give me a minute."  
Hide nodded and went off to put the movie on.  
Kaneki looked at the almost empty room one last time and then went to the living room, the couch was pushed to the side and on the floor it was full of blankets and pillows.  
His mind went back to the nights he passed at Hide's house, he remembered playing horror videogames and screaming for every jump-scare.  
It was ironic how once Kaneki was fascinated with gore and horror and how now he was what scared his friends as kids.  
"Kaneki, I got this horror movie, it's called Saw! I'm sure you'll like it!"  
He nodded and took his place close to Hide, but still at a safe distance, he really was worried about the other's injuries, his smell was just... Weird, it was still Hide's, but it was off.  
The human got some popcorn in a bowl.  
"You don't mind right?"  
The buttery smell was awful, it seemed like rotten fat and milk left for days out in the sun.  
"Of course I don't mind."  
He answered looking at the screen as the blond played the film.

\------------------------------

 

Hide half looked at the film, he noticed how self conscious Kaneki was, he always kept his distance, he was carful about every word he said, his behaviors and even his posture.  
Alphas usually try to make themselves look bigger, and he was able to see he did so around the investigators, but as soon as he was near him he looked like he tried not to occupy too much space.  
Hide tried to respect his spaces and help him settle down, but he couldn't seem to shake the nervousness off the ghoul.  
On the screen there was a particularly gruesome scene and suddenly he heard a rumbling, turning his head his eyes meet with a very embarrassed Kaneki, his hand on his eye.  
"Oh my God, sorry man! Didn't think about it."  
He said turning the TV off, but it was useless as the other already stormed off to his room.  
Hide cursed under his breath and followed him, the door wasn't closed, but Hide wondered if it was wise to enter, ultimately he decided to walk inside, he seated next to Kaneki.  
"You must think I'm such a monster..."  
The ghoul said, a sad smile on his face.  
Hide hugged Kaneki, the IV hurt while ti shifted in his arm.  
"I don't care... I want you to be happy, that's all... "  
He said looking at him, the ghoul tried to to push him away, but his touch was delicate, careful.  
"You are always my nerdy friend, just with killer abs and some weird taste."  
Kaneki snorted.  
"You are absolutely unbelievable."  
The blonde laughed.  
"Want to sleep?"  
"That doesn't sound half bad actually..."  
Tha ghoul said holding Hide close to him.  
"Tell me if you feel uncomfortable."  
He added, they laid on the bed and started to cuddle, Hide felt kinda weird, but Kaneki seemed to like cuddling up and being the big spoon.  
"Night." Hide said starting to fall asleep.  
"Night."  
Kaneki answered staying awake and watching over Hide until Morpheus took him as well.

\---- A few weeks before----

The doctor talked with the investigator near the bed where the seemingly unconscious boy laid.  
"So was the operation a success?"  
"Yes, it was, he accepted the new parts without rejecting them, but he will notice eventually, you can't really hide it."  
The other nodded and said.  
"Can't really hide a sex alteration."  
"It's not a sex alteration, he doesn't have all the organs a woman has, he is just fertile, and you need to give him omega hormones for a bit, eventually he will produce them himself."  
The doctor added, getting some papers.  
"I'll tell you when he wakes up."  
"Ok, I have to go now, work."  
From the hospital bed Hide shivered, that was bad.  
He carefully got out of the bed and took out the IV, probably the hormones, he turned off the machines and tried to get himself to the wheelchair, he had to at least try to get out of there, the pain in his abdomen was terrible.  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
A voice asked from the door, Hide turned and looked at the cold face of the investigator.  
"Why are you doing this to me?"  
He asked, angrily.  
"It's not personal, but you have a a good relationship with centipede, and we need more like him, the surgery it's almost impossible, so why don't we let nature do the job?"  
Hide understood what that meant immediately.  
"You are a monster."  
The nameless investigator grinned.  
"Now get back to bed and pretend you don't know anything, or your dear monster dies."  
Hide almost growled in anger, but complied.  
"Now remember, you can't tell anything to anyone, not the ghoul, not the other investigators."  
He then got out without a world.  
Hide started to silently cry, he didn't ask for this.

\------------------

Kaneki woke up feeling more rested than he had in a long time, he stretched his arms but noticed a warm weight beside him.  
Hide was sleeping peacefully, his lips slightly parted and one leg around kaneki's waist.  
Kaneki liked the contact, his instincts were screaming at him, he needed to get his scent over Hide... Every one needed to know Hide was his...  
No! That is wrong!  
The ghoul quickly got up and went in the other room, ignoring Hide's whining.  
Once he was in the kitchen someone knocked on the door, he opened it and found himself standing in front of investigator Amon.  
"Eyepatch."  
He greeted, Kaneki nodded in response.  
"I'm here to lead you to where your food will be stored."  
Kaneki followed the taller man to another room with an enormous refrigerator.  
"Inside of that there are two bodies, they need to last you at least a month and a half."  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
He opened the machine and got one leg out, and placed it on a table nearby.  
The body wasn't completely frozen, but cold, he took a knife and began cutting into the thigh.  
He heard the investigator gag behind him and smirked.  
"The thigh is my favorite, it's just so tender..."  
The other got out, slamming the door behind himself.  
Kaneki was happy about it, this was his space, he waited for the meat to get to a decent temperature and then bit into it.  
It was just so good, juicy, fat to the right point, It was delicious, he wanted more, more, morE, MORE!  
He regained control over himself in a second, placed the meat back in the refrigerator and cleaned himself, when he deemed he was in a decent state he got back into the apartment, Hide was in the kitchen, having some eggs.  
"'Morning."  
The blonde said, the previous events flashed into kaneki's mind and he couldn't help but adverting his gaze.  
"Good morning."  
It was gonna be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to who reviewed! I really need a beta reader though, so if anyone is feeling like it just let me know! :D have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter will be all about Hide! I hope you won't be too upset...  
> WARNING   
> There are a couple of lines that mention body dysphoria, so if that's your trigger be safe!

The morning was silent, there were a few sounds around the apartment and Hide could appreciate that.  
He wasn’t exactly a quiet person like Kaneki, but he liked those moments when everything just seemed to freeze in time; it was nice.  
But there was something wrong, not with the scenario, but with his body.  
He felt incredibly hot, sweat clinging to his back as something wetted his underwear.  
As soon as he realized what was happening he got under the shower and thanked God that Kaneki was more often than not in training at the CCG centre in the mornings.    
It had been more than a month since he and Kaneki moved in but only a couple of weeks since he started to have heatwaves in the mornings; they lasted about an hour in the beginning and were very weak, but now it was so much worse, before he didn’t feel the need of… Of an alpha; but now the need almost overwhelmed him, he felt like he was going to die… He absolutely hated it.  
The cold water of the shower ran over his body, the flat stomach, soft thighs and hips, his body was changing, it felt more and more feminine as time passed and he felt horrible in his own skin.  
The cold shower strangely worked, maybe he went through the majority of the wave while sleeping.  He was glad.  
He turned down the handle and stepped out of the shower, wetting the floor.  
He managed to clean the sheets and his nightclothes before Kaneki arrived, he would have surely smelled it immediately.  
After he was done he went and made some breakfast, after those… Incidents he always felt a bit hungry.  
He was eating some good scrambled eggs when Kaneki came back.  He was escorted by four guards as usual; he got in and closed the door right behind himself, leaving the two of them alone in the flat.  
“How was the training today?” Hide asked, and after waiting for the usual grumpy answer he lifted his eyes from the plate to find Kaneki looking at the corridor that led to their rooms with flushed cheeks.  
Without a word he went straight to Hide’s door, the human felt his heart skip a beat; what’s happening?Why would Kaneki…?  
And then it hit him.  
He forgot to wash his underwear.  
He ran towards the room to find Kaneki with his boxers in the hands, smelling the wet spot on them, and while it may have sounded comical out of context, it was a disaster; Hide had made his first and last mistake…  
Kaneki eyes were lidded, his breath heavy, he looked with confusion to the blonde.    
"What… What’s the meaning of this…?”  He asked, his voice was husky; and Hide felt compelled to tell him everything, but he held back as much as he could.  Those damn hormones could go fuck themselves.  
“We… We need to talk.. But somewhere else.”  He said looking into his eyes, Kaneki agreed and left the cloth on the clean bedsheets.  
 Kaneki sat on the kitchen table while Hide washed his underwear; then he joined the other.  
"Hide… What was that?”  
Kaneki was still acting weird. Hide could tell what was going in the other’s mind, he saw hints of hidden aggression in his movements and felt really small in comparison to the other. His body was forcing him not to look at the ghoul’s eyes but he had to, he wanted to face him.  
Once their gaze meet Hide felt, for the first time since he meet Kaneki again, the urge to cry.  
“I’m… I’m not sure I can really explain it… But they experimented on me, and… This was the result.”  
Kaneki stared at him in shock, then slowly spoke.  
“Who are they? The CCG?”  
His tone was one which Hide could not lie to, he nodded, feeling even smaller.  
“Those fuckers… How could they do this to you… You… You smell Like an omega, a ghoul omega.”  
Hide looked up to him.  
“I’m… I’m still human…”  
Kaneki got up and growled.  
“You better be, or someone is gonna miss more than a chunk or two from their body.”  
The blonde shivered and followed Kaneki.  
“Please… Calm down… Being angry won’t help…” He whispered at the other.  
“I don’t care! I’m going to make them pay for what they did to you… Those assholes are watching right now through those cameras!”  
As he was speaking Hide’s cellphone ringed, the caller was Akira Mado.  
Hide quickly answered.  
“Hello?”  
“Nagachika, I just heard what happened, and I assure you I had no idea what was happening; this was not reported to my division try to calm Kaneki down before Amon and I get there or we will have to take measures.”  
She said in a breath and hung up Hide looked at the phone and then at Kaneki, his ghoul eye visible still growling.  
He took a deep breath and got close to him.  
“Kaneki… Calm down please…”  
Kaneki glared at him but then his eyes softened.  
“Why? Why you? You didn’t deserve this…”  
He whispered holding Hide close to his chest in a tight hug, the human got close to him even more.  
“I don’t care as long as you are beside me.”  
Kaneki picked him up and brought him to the sofa.  
“We will fix this… Together.”  
The human murmured as he lightly kissed the other, Kaneki stiffened for a second but then he answered deepening the kiss and dominating it.  
Hide felt himself shivering as the other’s hands roamed his skin, caressing his back.  
They separated, looking at each other, and Hide smiled sweetly at Kaneki.

————————

  
Kaneki couldn’t believe what had just happened.  It was just… So crazy, surreal, he felt weightless for the first time in so long.  Hide’s beautiful smile lightened even the darkest of him and he needed that, he needed that light in his life.  
But then he remembered how those disgusting monster touched his Hide, dirtied him, he needed to kill them all, eat them as the others watched powerless… He would kill all of them in the most painful way possible.  
A knock on the door interrupted his train of thoughts and Hide went to go answer. Kaneki stopped him, no way he was he ever going anywhere near that door without him.  
Kaneki opened the door and looked at Akira, her hair a mess, breathless, as though she had just ran a long way.  
“I need to talk tho the two of you, privately.”  
She said calming herself.  
“Follow me.”  
“No.”  
She turned her eyes to Kaneki.  
“What do you mean, no?”  
Kaneki loomed over her.  
“Hide stays here where he is safe.”  
Akira stayed silent for a moment and then nodded; Hide was clearly not happy with the decision but stayed silent, right now it was in his best interest not to upset Kaneki even more.  
Akira led him to a broom closet.  
“Here there are no cameras.”  
She simply said.  
“Now I think you might want to know what happened to Hide.”  
“Yes, I would really like that.”  
The ghoul replied.  
“Well… We don’t know precisely, we know that someone probably gave him omega hormones or parts… Or both… We don’t know who it was, surely not my department, it was either a higher up decision or someone else who infiltrated. But I’ll let you know one thing… Amon… Amon is beyond himself, he is very angry for what happened; I am upset myself, we all know Hide, he’s a really sweet boy, we really do hope for the best. Just act normally for a while, we will give you all the support we are capable of.”  
She said lowering her gaze.  
Kaneki gave her a harsh look but then nodded.  
“I’ll stay as quiet as I can, but when you find the ones who did this… I’ll take care of them, is that clear.”  
The investigator looked at him.  
“Clear.”  
Then she exited, going back to her office. Kaneki did the same, returning to his Hide.  
The other was waiting for him in the living room, he looked at Kaneki expectantly.  
“So?”  
Kaneki briefly looked at the cameras and then closed the door.  
“Let’s make you some food.”  
He said getting to the kitchen, the ghoul was beyond himself, but he knew violence wouldn’t solve this, he needed patience.  
“Kaneki…” Lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice Hide approached him, they were now so close that their breaths melted together, their lips met as their eyes closed, it might not have been perfect, but they had each other, and that was just as good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the awesome ShiroW for being a wonderful beta, if you find any mistakes you know who to blame :P


End file.
